poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Fetching some allies
This is how fetching some allies goes in The Solar Flare Legend. in the AU version of the Equestria Girls universe Sci-Ryan: Ok. What shop sells cloths in here? Ryan points to a shop nearby Sci-Ryan: Perfect. AU Rarity: You said it, Sci-Ryan. went into the shop and starts looking for some clothes Sci-Ryan: Ok, friends. Which ones do you want to buy? Ryan finds a rock and roll punk outfit with spikey wrist bands, a glittery vest with torn sleeves and blue trousers AU Ryan F-Freeman: That's a nice thing to make me look cool. Pinkie Pie finds a pink shirt with a dark pink jacket, Blue boots and a heart in a white T-shirt AU Pinkie Pie: That's the one. Sci-Ryan: Cool. I'll go with Rarity to find something. found a black jacket with a black headband and a dark purple T-shirt with light purple shorts, boots and a white glittery leggings AU Rarity: Dazzling. Sci-Ryan: You said it. AU Rainbow Dash: Oh wow! I found it. I bet I look like Rainbow Dash from your universe. looks at what AU Rainbow Dash has found Sci-Ryan: Cool. Now to take these to the counter to pay for those. walks to a counter Sci-Ryan: Here. I'd like to buy these. shopkeeper who looks like Mario puts the newspaper down and looks at the outfits Sci-Ryan: Mario? AU Mario: Yep. AU Ryan F-Freeman: Hello, Mario. Our friend here wants to buy these outfits. AU Mario: Ok, Ryan. Sci-Ryan: You and Mario know each other, Ryan? Ryan nods AU Mario: What brings you here, traveler? Sci-Ryan: Well. It's about the prophecy of the Mare in the sun. You think your brother can cover your shift? Mario nods and scans the outfits Sci-Ryan: I got my money.out his wallet money is given to AU Mario and the outfits are bought Sci-Ryan: Thanks. AU Mario: You're welcome. My brother Luigi will do my job. Luigi comes up AU Luigi: Hi, Mario. You helping these friends? AU Mario: Yes, Luigi. You're in charge of this shop until I get back. AU Luigi: Ok, Mario. Good luck. Mario smiles the red gems of the Darlings pendants start to glow and AU Ryan's eyes glow red AU Ryan F-Freeman: Well, Sci-Ryan, we have some sort of.... MUSICAL talent. nods and noticed his amulet glowing Thomas: You got something, Sci-Ryan? Sci-Ryan: Yes, Thomas. I detect there's magic coming from Crystal Prep and CHS. Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: I think so, Sci-Ryan. Remember when Evil Ryan was sick? nods and a flashback starts with Evil Ryan coughing Ryan F-Freeman: What's the matter, Evil me? Evil Ryan: I don't feel so good, Ryan. Captain Hook: You need to get some rest, Evil Ryan. What makes you sick? Ryan coughs and sneezes Ryan F-Freeman: Here's a bed for you, Evil me. Tell me what happened to you. Ryan gets into bed Evil Ryan: Well, Ryan, I was trying to help the Toa practice for a fight against Makuta and Ryvine but then all of a sudden I felt sick by the sweet I found on the Onu-Metru archive. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. You poor siren. If there's something you want I can get it. Evil Ryan: There is something I can have. Captain Hook: And what would that be? song Glass of Water starts playing Evil Ryan: A little glass of water please~ A fresh pressed hankie if I sneeze~ Some tea with honey from the bees~ Whenever you can brew it~ Captain Hook: I'll get your tea. Evil Ryan: And while I get a little rest~ A teeny tiny small request~ Some codfish oil for my chest~ Poured from a crystal cruet~ Ryan F-Freeman: A crystal Cruet? Evil Ryan: faster My goodness, I'm a nincompoop~ Because I fear I got the croup~ I need a vat of carrot soup~ And scarves made out of zinnias~ Did I say zinnias? I meant silk~ flowers turn into a silk scarf Or something shiny of that ilk~ And then I need some nice warm milk~ And pastries from Abyssinia~ And since my stomach's feeling crummy~ Why not give my aching tummy~ Something soothing, something yummy~ Piled up with noodles?~ Add a slice of homemade rye~ With stacks of Swiss way up high~ Served with sides of sweet mince pie~ More basil; I need oodles!~ Ryan F-Freeman: Anything else? Evil Ryan: I'll be grateful for your charity~ Until the bitter end~ Because I've heard that tenderness~ Is what you lend an ailing friend~ Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah tenderness. Evil Ryan: You got it right, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: I know. But... Evil Ryan: So. Who's ready for my big reprise? I like that glass of water please~ Some magic spell to cure disease~ A firm "gesuntight" when I sneeze~ A fresh bouquet of roses~ Some lozenges will soon appease~ My wheezing when I start to sneeze~ A wig to keep me from the breeze~ And blankets for my toes-es~ Take tweezers out of my valise~ And then polish my rusty knees~ A bowl of peas, some extra cheese~ A cuddle with a Pekingese~ A singing harp who's named Louise~ A goat on skis, a new trapeze~ And more and more and more and more of these~ Ryan F-Freeman: Wha? Evil Ryan: And just because I ougtha. Discord's voice Make sure I'm drinking in the right~ Amount of fluids day and night~ I wish I may, I wish I might~ Have just one little thing~ Oh, would you please finally bring~ Me that tiny glass~ Of water!??~ Ryan F-Freeman: Wow. That's nice singing, Evil me. Sci-Ryan: Ok. I was polishing my Toa armor then I hear singing. Evil Ryan: It was me. coughs I need something to cure me. nods and the flashback ends AU Ryan F-Freeman: That chap is a good one for singing. The Cyberlings are known to sing from time to time. Sci-Ryan: Hello? They sing, like, all the time. It's how they get people like me to do what they want. Cody Fairbrother: Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts